dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Gameplay Synopsis In his base form, Vegeta fights dirty. His ability to create mix-ups and pressure in the corner after a knockdown are rivaled only by the likes of Bardock. With tricky normals, eminently useful special moves , and a level three super attack that hits like a truck, Vegeta has no qualms about fighting fair, and will use all of his cunning and strength to prove his superiority as the prince of the Saiyans. If you like to squash your opponent in the corner, Vegeta may be a perfect fit for your team. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A forward jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A low gut punch. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An uppercut followed with an explosion when it connects. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward knifehand chop. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A thrusting kick that moves Vegeta a bit forward. }} |damage-1 = 300 1350 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Up to eight blast can be fired. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low shinkick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A downward hand sweep. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A double-legged flip kick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a ki blast in an upwards arc. Inputting makes the ki blast travel in a more shallow arc. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Leaps and does a double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A knee jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An knifehand swipe. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Briefly stops in midair and throws a ki blast in an upwards arc. Inputting makes the ki blast travel in a more shallow arc. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Has the fastest startup of all variants. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 900 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2= All |description-2 = Travels further with the kick, deals more damage, and causing a wallbounce on hit. Does not leave Vegeta in an airborne state if the kick connects. Crosses up on a block. There's more startup required before Vegeta performs the kick. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Teleports behind the opponent and performs the kick. Deals slightly more damage, but has much more startup. Crosses up the opponent if the kick is blocked. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} makes him jump forward instead. |input-1 = (air OK) |damage-1 = 920 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Deals small sliding knockdown. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Deals more damage and has a stronger sliding knockdown on hit, but has slightly more starup. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1200 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Similar to the variant, but contains the variant's startup along with offering a stronger sliding knockdown. Comboing into this move after a vertical Smash will make Vegeta carry the opponent down to the ground. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a razor-sharp energy disk forward and curves upward. Holding down makes the disk curve completely upward and holding down makes the disk travel more horizontally. }} |damage-1 = 0 |type-1 = Throw |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent's legs and shows a shot of his face before throwing them up into the air. Using this move on an opponent in a sliding knockdown state will instead make him toss the opponent up into the air without the beginning cinematic. The grab will not connect if the opponent is currently crouching. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a razor-sharp energy disk forward and curves upward. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2296 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps up and fires a purple energy wave downward. On the ground, Vegeta jumps adjacent to the opponent's current position, while the airborne variant makes him leap a set distance upward and won't track the opponent. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4224 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Gathers blue energy around his body, which is converted into a bluish-white aura and then fires a blue energy wave directly upwards. Using this move after connecting with "I have no use for Saiyans that can't move" will show a unique cinematic in which the camera zooms out and displays a wider view of the vertical energy wave. Consumes three ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Vegeta